OakClan is Reborn
by PokemonThatEatCats2
Summary: A certain she-cat must go on a journey to rebuild the once strong but extinct OakClan. [Discontinued]
1. RockClan

**Leader-**

Nutstar- A Light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and yellow eyes and a fluffy tail. 1/9

**Deputy-**

Wolfstripe- Tom with a short gray pelt and darker stripes with bright blue eyes.

**Medicine cat-**

Darkleaf- Young she-cat with amber eyes and a black pelt with a speck of white on her back.

**Apprentice, Redpaw**

**Warriors (Oldest to youngest)**

Lostheart- A Japanese Bobtail she-cat, named after her mothers pain (Her mother was a medicine cat)

**Apprentice, Clawpaw**

Snowstorm- White she-cat with long fur yet kind ambitious eyes.

Adderflight- Tom with a black pelt and white tail. Mate: **Cloudstream**

**Apprentice, Hailpaw**

**(Originally Hawkheart, until I read Bluestars Prophecy)**

Hawkflight- Siamese tom with amber eyes Mate: **Echoblaze**

**Temporary Apprentice: Whiskerpaw**

Smokewing- She-cat with a medium gray pelt and soothing blue eyes.

Redbird- Tom with a long cream pelt and deep green eyes. Mate: **Sunclaw**

Dawnstream- She-cat with a long white and ginger pelt with dark blue eyes and a jealous type personality. Mate: **Bramblefeather **

Bramblefeather- A tom with a short dark brown pelt and yellow eyes. Mate: **Dawnstream**

**Queens**

Cloudstream- A white Bengal with green eyes. Mate: Adderflight

(Pumakit- She-kit with a white tail tip and a sleek black pelt with proud yellow eyes, Owlkit- White Bengal like her mother, fast but weak, Foxkit- White Bengal with a pure white tail and green eyed tom, Raccoonkit- She-kit with a raccoon like pelt)

Echoblaze- Tom with short white pelt and dark green eyes. Mate: Hawkflight

(Longkit- Tom with a Siamese pelt and green eyes., Lizardkit- Tom with a cream pelt with calm amber eyes, Emberkit- A she-kit with a medium cream pelt and eyes always full of lonesomeness and hatred)

**Apprentices-**

Redpaw- A shy tom with a dappled pelt and an exotic red paw and green eyes; dosent like being medicine cat.

Clawpaw- A tom with a white pelt, amber eyes, and sharp long claws. In love with: Whiskerpaw

Hailpaw- She-cat with blue eyes and a snow white pelt. In love with: Clawpaw

Whiskerpaw- Long whiskers and a dark brown pelt with dark brown eyes.

**Elders-**

Hollowear- White pelted and black eyed tom with horrible hearing Mate: **Raggedsight**

Raggedsight- She-cat with extremely poor eyesight and a brown pelt and amber eyes. Mate:** Hollowear**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a foggy afternoon, peaceful queens were sleeping, besides one, the mother of four. Poor queen. She had been stuck with...difficult kits.

"Mom? When will Raccoonkit open her eyes? I opened mine a day after I was born! Foxkit opened them soon after, and Owlkit opened them earlier!"  
>I heard a soft meow come from behind me.<p>

"Soon, Pumakit" the meow, which must belong to my mother, responded.

_Is that my name? Raccoonkit? I like it! I hope it is!_ I thought to myself.

"May I go play with Mosskit, mommy?"

I heard a meow, but more calm and patient than the last. T_hat must be Owlkit._

"Not until your sister opens her eyes"

My mother replied after a moment of hesitation.

I felt a small nudge from a small paw on my head.

"Open your eyes, I want to go play with Mosskit!"

Owlkit meowed, as she was pushed away by my mother.

_I'm to scared to! What if something tries to hurt me! Like a fox?_

I thought, remembering the conversation that my mother and another queen had before Owlkit opened her eyes.

"Open them?"  
>Another voice, not Foxkit, meowed to me, it seemed to get scared.<p>

"Open your eyes, now!" it snarled at me.

I was so scared, my eyes flung open, fear burning inside them. My bright yellow eyes shone, my first emotion, fear. I squeaked and looked up to see a kit, not much bigger than me, but big enough to let me know he was not my kin. He had a cream pelt and amber eyes.

"Sorry" he apologized to me.

"My other brother died before he opened his eyes, so we thought the same happened to you, and I didn't want you to die either, so I had to get you to open them."

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him.

Calming down from the shock, he meowed finally.

"My name is Lizardkit, and I'm going to be the strongest, one day I'll be Lizardstar!" He gloated, puffing his chest out.

A smaller sized kit knocked him over over by knocking his knees from under him. He meowed when his brother was pinned down.

"I learned that from dad!"

The kit leaned close to me and whispered

"Lizardkit may be strong, but he's as smart as a mouse!"

"I heard that, Longkit!"

_So his name is Longkit._

"Longkit, Lizardkit, come over here and play with your sister!"

Longkit flicked his tail at Emberkit as Lizardkit snorted angrily.

"Thats Emberkit, she rarely leaves the nursery, she only does to make dirt, fetch fresh-kill, drink from the pond, and talk to the elders"  
>Longkit looked at a queen.<p>

"That's Echoblaze, are mom, she can be a bit mean at times"

Longkit started running, Lizardkit on his heels.

Dipping my head with respect, I looked away to see my mother looking frantically licking a kit, Foxkit, my brother.

She turned her head to see my eyes open and her eyes lit up, dancing with happiness.

"Your eyes! There open!"

"Yup!"

I purred back to her.

"Foxkit, go fetch Pumakit and Owlkit"

My mother turned to Foxkit.

"Where are we?"

I asked her.

"I'll tell you later, Raccoonkit. I am Cloudstream, your mother"

"I'm Foxkit!"

The white kit with black spots on his pelt declared.

"I want to be the leader, a lot of kits do, but I'm going to!"

A black she-kit entered the nursery.

"I'm Pumakit. I want to be a warrior and mentor, one day even be the leader!"

Finally a clone of Foxkit, but this time a she-cat entered the nursery.

"I'm Owlkit,"

it meowed, being shy.

I expected the next words to be:

"I want to be leader"

but instead, she meowed.

"I've been speaking to Redpaw, and he said he's going to be a warrior instead, at my apprentice ceremony he's going to train as one so I can be a medicine cat!"

I continued talking to them until they went out to play.

I learned that Foxkit can be a bit rude and brags, like Lizardkit. Pumakit can't wait to be a warrior, and Owlkit can't wait to help others. I realized I'm normal, I just want to be a good warrior, and my mother brags about how good any of her kits would be leader to Sunclaw, who is Mosskit's mother.

I started out at the dark, beyond the nursery, I have rarley got up, and now I had to try to walk around.

To the best of my ability, I exited the nursery, stumbling as I left. I tripped when I was nearly out and hurt my nose, I decided not to tell anyone though, I didn't want to get in trouble.

"Raccoonkit, Foxkit, Owlkit, Pumakit! Come to the nest and get to sleep!"

My mother called as I stumbled back to the nest, Owlkit, Foxkit, and Pumakit already laying down.

As soon as my pelt reached hers, I closed my eyes and let my flank heave, breathing heavily I fell asleep quickly.

I opened my eyes, seeing tree's everywhere. I wasan't in the nursery.

"Sometimes Trust is bad, kit. Don't trust all you see"

a voice inside my head echoed. I blinked in fear as I opened my eyes once again to the nursery walls.

Foxkit and Pumakit were playing mossball outside, while Owlkit was speaking to Redpaw, I seen Redpaw blush and Owlkit laugh.

I staggered outside and ran into Nutstar.

"S-Sorry Nutstar! Why are you here?"  
>My curiosity finally coming out.<p>

"It's my job to see if all the kits are healthy, and to see who would be there mentor"

"Isn't it the medicine casts duty to care for the Clan?"

"Yes, but I make sure they are prepared to be an apprentice, when your older, I'll give you a good mentor"

She padded along, having a conversation with all the other kits, even Mosskit, Lizardkit, Longkit, and Emberkit just huffed and went into the elders den as Nutstar tried to speak.

"Is she the one, StarClan?"

Nutstar padded away after I was about to catch her tail, I ran up next to her.

"Who is the one, what?"

I repeated from my memory.

"Nothing, young kit. Leader buisness."

Tail drooping, I headed into the nursery to feed.

Words this chapter : 1049


	3. Chapter 2

It has been a moon since I had first opened my eyes. I had learned much since then. I learned about all the Clans, the warrior code, and I know almost all the cats, though I've only met around five.

My mother is going to let us meet are dad today, I'm excited but scared. I'm worried he won't think I'm strong enough, and then he'll make Nutstar make _me_ the medicine cat, and then Owlkit would be mad at me because she wants to be the medicine cat! My mother licked me to distract me before meowing gently.

"Pumakit and Foxkit have already met Adderflight, but this time you and Owlkit will" I looked around the nursery, it was empty.

"Lizardkit, Longkit, Emberkit, and Mosskit are going to be given there apprentice names later"

Foxkit meowed, coming into the nursery.

"Foxkit, and you Pumakit go to the elders den and offer them fresh-kill"

Foxkit looked skeptical, but he hopped off calling

"Pumakit! Pumakit!"

"There!"

My mother announced, happy with the way my fur looked.

Owlkit looked distant, she was playing with her emotions,

The first emotion that entered her eyes were love, fear, anger, sadness, and finally nothing.

Owlkit's pelt was already cleaned, and ready to meet Adderflight.

A hunting patrol came back, a large tom looked into the nursery, satisfaction met his eyes when he saw Cloudstream, and finally he put the large mouse and scarwny blackbird into the fresh-kill, he slowly made his way over here. Adderflight was a black cat with amber eyes and a pure white tail. Cloudstream left the nursery, Owlkit behind her, and I behind Owlkit.

"Owlkit and Raccoonkit"  
>he purred.<p>

"Owlkit, come here!" I whispered to her as Cloudstream and Adderflight were speaking.

"Pumakit, Foxkit! Come here also!"

Luckily enough, my brother and sister heard me.

"We're going to attack Adderflight!"  
>I declared.<p>

"Ok!"

They squeaked with anticipation, besides Owlkit, but she meowed good naturally after a moment of hesitation.

"Ok!"

"I'm leader"

Foxkit roared as loud as he could, without disturbing others.

"Yes, Fox_star_"

Owlkit and Pumakit meowed in sync.

"Mhm" I purred, though my eyes betrayed the real emotion. Jealousy.

"I am Foxstar, leader of FoxClan. Pumaheart is my loyal deputy, Owlflight, the medicine cat"

He glanced around, satisfiyed by his `Clan` until his eyes settled on me.

"And once my apprentice, my best warrior,-" He looked thoughtful.

"Raccoonpelt!"

Puma_heart_, Owl_flight,_ both cheered

"Raccoon_pelt_! Raccoon_pelt_!"

"When we say go,"

Fox_star _meowed

"We attack"

A moment of silence passed before Adderflight looked around, trying to find us.

"Go!"

At once, as if on sync, we jumped, he was stunned, I was lunging for his neck, but he turned around to face Pumakit and I bit down hard on his tail, he yowled in pain. _Now he knows I'm stronger than Foxkit, wiser than Owlkit, and faster than Pumakit! _I looked around as he pretended to unsheathe his claws and bat at his ears, where Pumakit was holding onto his ears using her small but sharp teeth.

Owlkit was batting at his paw, trying to claw it, but Adderflight was to fast. At last, Foxkit joined in on the fight and started fake clawing at his neck, batting at it swiftly. At once, Adderflight fell to the ground, humor in his eyes.

"Ok! You win! RockClan is the best Clan! I'll never cross the border again!"

He was asking for mercy!

Foxkit yowled in victory, as we all joined in the whole Clan looked at us, joy running in there eyes.

"Time to sleep, kits!"

Cloudstream yowled, already in the nursery.

I curled up next to her, breathing in sync I fell asleep.

I woke up in the same place as last time

"Beware" was all that echoed in the never ending forest, shadows on one side, light on the other.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather under the highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cloudstream looked up before purring, looking at are glossy pelts.

"Do you want to see?"

"Yes!" We all yowled excitedly.

"Behave"

She warned, leading the way out of the nursery.

"Today, I am pleased to say that four kits have reached their 6th moon and are ready to start there training. Lizardkit, step forward."

Lizardkit stepped forward proudly, looking at the strongest warriors.

"From this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Lizardpaw. You're mentor will be Smokewing. I hope she passes down the patience and strength down unto you"

Lizardpaw looked sad, until Smokewing whispered

"I'll make sure you're the best warrior"

as they were touching noses, Nutstar yowled again

"Longkit, step forward"

As he did she meows

"From this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Longpaw, your mentor will be Adderflight."

Longpaw was immediately happy, and I felt sad. _Now that Adderflight has an apprentice, he won't ever come see me!_

"I know he will pass down all his strength and bravery to you"

Once again, mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Emberkit step forward"  
>She almost tripped on her way, but did not.<p>

""From this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw."

Her gaze went around the crowd.  
>"Cloudstream, are you sure your kits are ready to leave your side in the nursery, as you will resume your warrior duties?"<br>"It is"

My mother meowed.

"Than you will be mentor to Emberpaw, I know you will pass down your patience and wisdom onto her"

My mother touched noses with Emberpaw.

"Mosskit, please step forward"  
>She steps forward.<p>

"From this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Dawnstream. She will pass down her curiosity and kindness to you."

"Lizardpaw, Longpaw, Emberpaw, Mosspaw! Lizardpaw, Longpaw, Emberpaw, Mosspaw!"

"My apprentice wishes to speak"

Darkleaf spoke up, the kind medicine cat meows and sits down, her eyes are puzzled.

"I wish to no longer train as a medicine cat, my love is for hunting, training"

Redpaw meowed.

"Are you ok with that, Darkleaf?"  
>She nods, sadness clouding her eyes.<p>

"Redpaw, your mentor will be Snowstorm"

"Redpaw! Redpaw!"

Total Words: 1041


	4. Chapter 3

The Clan was already gathered.

We were ready. I was shivering in excitement

"Wait for Adderflight to come get us"

Just as Cloudstream meowed that, Adderflight entered the nursery.

"Are your claws sharpended? Are your fangs ready to bare?"  
>Adderflight meowed, glowing with happiness.<p>

"They'll never know what hit them, wont see us closing in."

Pumakit confirmed.

Adderflight smiled and meowed

"Come on, in order: Me, Pumakit, Foxkit, Owlkit, Raccoonkit, Cloudstream"

As they lead the way to the clearing, I noticed Foxkit looked so proud.

"Pumakit, step forward"

Pumakit stepped forward, her eyes glancing around "From this moment forward, you will be known as Pumapaw. I will be your mentor"

Pumapaw touched noses with her new mentor, preparing for an awesome apprenticeship.

"Foxkit, step forward"

"From this moment forward, you will be known as Foxpaw.  
>Your mentor will be Redbird, he will teach all he knows to you"<p>

Redbird and Foxpaw touched noses  
>"Raccoonkit, step forward"<br>Legs, shaking, buckling underneath me, I stammered until I stood still.

"From this moment forward you will be known as Raccoonpaw." She smiled

"Your mentor will be"

My entire future is dependent on this!

"Bramblefeather"

My mouth almost flew open, to demand a more experienced mentor; Bramblefeather was made a warrior 6 moons ago, but I closed my mouth in time, slowly I made my way to the excited Bramblefeather and touched noses with him. It felt weird. He purred and meowed.

"Ready to be an apprentice?" I couldn't argue, I was, so I purred to answer.

"Owlkit, step forward"  
>"From this moment forward, you will be known as Owlpaw."<p>

He paused, Darkleaf flicked her tail and narrowed her eyes, Nutstar opened her mouth and closed it, nodding her head.

"Is it true you wish to train as a medicine cat?"

"Ye-Yes"  
>Owlpaw stammered.<p>

"Pumapaw, Foxpaw, Raccoonpaw, Owlpaw! Pumapaw, Foxpaw, Raccoonpaw, Owlpaw!"

The Clan cheered.

We all trotted to the apprentices den, happy about being apprentices

"We have your nests set up!"

Lizardpaw purred, stepping forward.

He glanced at me, and hissed crossly.

Longpaw followed his gaze, looked at Lizardpaw, and hissed.

"Traitor"

Longpaw muttered at me.

"Liar"

Lizardpaw hissed.

"This is my nest!"

My kin had found there nests, leaving me with the last one, the one in the damp corner.

"Great" I muttered

Mosspaw padded up to me.

"The toms have been acting odd when they seen you"  
>I sighed dramatically.<p>

"Toms"  
>We meowed in sync and laughed.<p>

"Hey! I'm free for the rest of the day! Want me to help with the elders den?"

I was happy. I had a friend, unlike when I was a kit. I didn't care if I was doing the elders den.

"Yea!"

"Raccoonpaw! Come out!"

I rushed out, Mosspaw at my side.

"Can Mosspaw help me with the elders den?"  
>He looked shocked.<p>

"Why would you clean out the elders den?"

"Bramblefeather!" Snowstorm called.

"I'll be back"

He promised.

After a moment he came back.

"You're cleaning out the elders den; Mosspaw can help"

He told me with a serious, but apologetic face.

"You get the mouse bile"

Mosspaw meowed, racing off to the elders den.

I padded into the medicine cat den.

"Mouse bile"  
>I reported.<p>

"Remember which one is mouse bile, Owlpaw?"  
>"Yes!"<br>Owlpaw chirped happily, grabbing an herb

"This one right?"  
>"Yes"<br>Darkleaf replied, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"You're the best apprentice I could ask for"  
>"You're the best mentor I could ask for!"<br>They both smiled and I coughed, reminding them I'm here.

"Oh yea, here you go Raccoonpaw, wash your paws when your done!"  
>Owlpaw called after me.<p>

I purred my reply, racing towards the elders den, I was huffing when I got back

I handed part of the mouse bile to Mosspaw and she set to work on Raggedsight

"StarClan blessed us when they granted us apprenticed to clean our ticks"  
>Hollowear meowed to Raggedsight, whom purred in agreement.<p>

"Remember when Nutstar had her kits?"  
>"Yes, the ones who died of greencough?"<br>"Did she ever name them?"  
>"Yes, Whitekit and Flowerkit"<br>"Poor kits"

I finished up with Hollowear.

"Done?"  
>I meowed to Mosspaw.<p>

"Yea! Lets wash our paws and get them food!"  
>She replied cheerfully.<p>

"Ok!"  
>We rushed off in the direction of the pond to wash our mouse bile smelling paws, ugh they were gross! As soon as we got there, I saw two cats, one from SnowClan and one from...RockClan! Who was it?<br>"Give us your territory"  
>The one from SnowClan hissed<p>

"No!"

The one from RockClan hissed back, though I could not recognize the voice.

"Don't make me get Demon"  
>The one threatned.<p>

"Don't make me get Doom"  
>The one from RockClan threatened, and the one from SnowClan flinched<p>

"We will have your territory, one way or another."  
>"Never!"<br>The one hissed.

"Raccoonpaw?"  
>I snapped back to the pond and washed my paws.<p>

"Sorry, I thought I smelled something"  
>"What was it?"<br>She persisted and I shrugged.

"Dunno, lets get back so we can get some sleep!"  
>I looked at the moon, rising above the beautiful mountains we live in.<p>

"I wish I could explore the territory with you"  
>"We can go hunting as soon as I learn!"<br>I offered.

She tackled me down, pinning me on the old mountain stone.

"When you learn to fight, I'll win!"  
>She challenged, I huffed in great effort in attempt to get up, but it failed.<p>

"Will not!"  
>"Will to!"<p>

"Nope!"  
>"Yup!"<br>"Get off me you big lump!"  
>I meowed, shoving the older more expirenced apprentice onto the stone.<p>

The moon was shining brightly.

"Let's get back"

We walked together, making fun of the toms on are way back.

I had a real friend, one I could tell everything to. One, I could hunt with. One I could train apprentices with! One, I could trust. Mosspaw and I would be friends til the end, and when were elders, we'll talk about the many battles we've been in. My future was set. Nothing, even death, would get in my way to a happy future. Every cat dies, I realized with a pang when I was four moons old.

I will regret nothing in my life, I will go through it like catching mice.

Words: 1036


	5. Chapter 4

"Raccoonpaw!"

I awoke from my nightmare, seeing Pumapaw standing over my protectively.

"Yes?"  
>"It's time to train!"<br>She smiled happily.

"Nutstar is going to teach me how to hunt!"  
>I smiled, happy for her.<p>

"Today I'm going to explore the territory!"

"Today?"  
>"I cleaned the elders ticks yesterday"<br>"Oh! Good luck! SnowClan's border was cold!"  
>She shivered from the experience.<p>

I raced out and grabbed the largest mouse I could find, it was the middle of greenleaf, of course I'm going to get a large mouse.

"Are you taking that to the elders?"  
>Bramblefeather meowed behind me.<p>

"Ugg-Yes?

I meowed, startled by his sudden appearance.

Foxpaw and Pumapaw came up behind me, Pumapaw grabbing a vole for one of the elders and Foxpaw taking the last starching.

"Take that to the elders, grab yourself some prey and we can go tour the territory!"  
>Bramblefeather called after me as I stepped into the warm elders den, the first thing I noticed was Darkleaf ordering Owlpaw around to get her herbs while standing over Raggedsight.<p>

"I brought some prey"  
>I announced quietly, seeing Pumapaw slip in, her reaction the same as mine had been.<p>

"Is Raggedsight ok?"

I meowed quietly, coming behind Owlpaw.

"Get out, we don't know yet"

"Ok"

I dipped my head and exited the elders den.

"Can I see the borders now?"  
>"You came out quickly"<p>

Bramblefeather noted.

"Did you give that mouse to the elders?"  
>"Raggedsight is sick"<p>

"What?"  
>Foxpaw meowed, coming up.<p>

Bramblefeather looked sad, more sad than a warrior should be.

"Raggedsight is sick"

"Oh"  
>Foxpaw meowed before leaving camp.<p>

"Ready to go?"  
>"Yes!"<br>I squeaked, to excited to care if I sounded like a one moon kit.

"You're excited"  
>he noted.<p>

"Yup!"

He nodded padded on, going faster than I expected.

We took the first step out of camp.

_My first time leaving camp._

He padded until I started to get cold and I shivered.

"Why is it so cold during greenleaf?"  
>"We're close to the SnowClan border"<p>

"Why is it so cold there?"  
>"The winds from the lake blows onto their territory"<p>

"Oh!"

"Now, we'll go to the FeatherClan border try-"

Bramblefeather began, but I ran.

"Hey!"  
>He ran besides me, trying to be stern.<p>

"Stop!"  
>I skidded to a stop.<p>

"The FeatherClan border is that way"

He stuck his nose pointing the way I was running.

"Race ya!"  
>I meowed before running off the direction.<p>

I seen him racing beside me, laughing.

"I'm going to win!"  
>I yowled back at him.<p>

His face changed from joy to alarm and worry.

"Stop!"  
>He screached.<p>

"Eep!"

I stopped running.

'"Come back!"

He yowled.

I got up and started to run, to feel claws on my pelt.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Stop it!"  
>Bramblefeather snarled behind me.<p>

"Why is your apprentice over the border?"  
>"It's her first time out!"<br>"It is?"

The warrior replied.

"Yes, I was about to show her the border. Release her, or else"  
>Bramblefeather snarled.<p>

"Next time"

The warrior whispered to me

"You're going to get shreded"

The warrior released me and I pelted to are side of the border.

"Sorry"

I meowed to them.

"Stay off are border"  
>the warrior turned around and left.<p>

"This is the FeatherClan border"  
>"Noo"<p>

I replied sarcasticly.

"It's time to get back, I bet your pads are sore"  
>"Are not!"<br>I lie.

"Don't lie"  
>he warned.<p>

"Or what?"  
>I looed at him.<p>

"Or this!"  
>He tackled me<p>

"You big lump of fur! Get off me!"  
>"Let's go back to camp now"<br>"Fine!"

I sighed, following Bramblefeather, and before I knew it we were back at camp.

He padded over to his mate and spoke to her.

I picked up a mouse and carried it over to Mosspaw, who was also eating.

"Hey Mosspaw!"

"Oh! Hey! How was your day?"  
>"Great!"<br>I announced, eating.

She looked confused as her gaze went to Longpaw.

I looked up, and nudged her.

"You like him?"  
>"Maybe"<br>She muttered

"Who do you like?"  
>She asked when I finished eating.<p>

"Nobody"  
>"Oh, Guess what?"<br>"What?"  
>"Pumapaw likes Lizardpaw!"<p>

"No way!"

_How come I never noticed?  
><em>"How do you know?"  
>"I seen them go hunting together!"<br>"Did you follow them?"  
>"No way! I was training with Dawnstream!"<br>"Oh!"

"Well, I'm going to talk to Longpaw"

"Wait!"  
>"Do you know who Foxpaw likes?"<br>She looked confused and than meowed.

"No"

She padded of.

"Now what to do? I can't hunt.. maybe I should go sleep"

I nodded to myself.

_**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Wake up Raccoonpaw!"

"Why?"

I muttered.

"Today your learning how to hunt!"  
>Bramblefeather's cheery voice echoed.<p>

"Ok!"  
>I instantly jumped up.<p>

"We should go near the Rouge Hideout"  
>"The what?"<br>"A place where rouges live"  
>"Why is t called a hideout then?"<p>

He shrugged.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"We're here"

"Finally!"

"This is how to hunt Vole and Mice: Get into a crouch, put all your wait on your haunches, your paws will have no sound on the ground. When your close enough bite it in the neck"

I followed his directions, and he nodded.

"We'll work more on than later, try to kill that leaf"

I snuck forward and pounced on the leaf.

"How do you think you hunt a bird?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Chase it?"  
>He looked disappointed<p>

"Go up to it in the tree and bite it"

"A rabbit will smell you before it sees you. Go downwind from it and pounce on it when your close enough"

"I smell a mouse. Try to get it"

I went into the crouch he showed me and smelled the air, sure enough I smelled mouse and moved forward. I seen a little body and pounced on it, I missed so I chased after it. I stopped chasing it when he chuckled.  
>"Good try, we should get back"<br>"Already?"  
>He nodded.<p>

"Your checking the elders for ticks"  
>"No!"<p>

"It helps your patience"  
>he meowed before racing back to camp.<p>

"No fair! Maybe I should hunt instead.."  
>I padded until I got to the FeatherClan border, and I noticed the warrior from my first time out.<p>

"You!"  
>I snarled.<p>

The warrior turned around.

"Hello, kit"

"I'm not a kit"  
>"Get back to your camp, before I shred you"<br>I wanted to bite him, but I knew better and I left for camp.

Words: 1046


End file.
